fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Beyonder (Bio)
Pre-Recton: Original The Beyonder was from a separate multiverse which was beyond all known reality,space, and time which was called the "Beyond Realm" in which he existed as everything and everything was him it was said this Multiverse was bigger than the Marvel Multiverse stating it would be a drop in the sea in comparison. The entity was entirely unaware of the existence of the Marvel Multiverse, several years ago, the atomic accident that transformed laboratory worker Owen Reece into the Near-Omnipotent Molecule Man had opened an inter-dimensional "pinhole" between the Beyond Realm and the Marvel multiverse in which Earth exists. Through this small gap the Beyonder observed the Earth for a number of years. The Beyonder was for the first time was fascinated, since he himself was his entire Multiverse, but each denizen of Earth was but a single entity that was part of the greater whole that was the multiverse. Hence, each sentient being on Earth, in the Beyonder's point of view was "Incomplete" and strove to remedy its incompleteness. Hence, the Beyonder believed, the driving force of the minds of all sentient beings was the concept of desire in other words, wanting to have or become something one is not. Indeed, now that the Beyonder realized that he himself was not all that existed, he saw himself thought he was incomplete and that he had his own desire. To investigate this new concept this nature of desire, the Beyonder undertook his own experiment which was by Various adventurers based on Earth, most of them possessing superhuman powers, including the Hulk,Spider-Man, and members of the Avengers,Fantastic Four, and X-Men, went to New York City's Central Park to investigate an enormous circular construct which had materialized in the park's Sheep Meadow. Entering the construct, the adventurers and the unknown ship were teleported to an area of outer space near a galaxy far from Earth's. The Beyonder Similarly collected a large number of costumed criminals, including the Absorbing Man,Doctor Doom,Doctor Octopus, the Enchantress,Kang, the Lizard,the Molecule Man,Ultron,the Wrecker and the Wrecking Crew, as well as the Planet-devourer Galactus, found themselves inside another unknown ship in the same area of space. Aboard the constructs the passengers watched in awe as the galaxy nearest to them was annihilated by an unseen force beyond comprehension, except for a single sun. Then, before their very eyes, a planet, which became known as Battleworld, was created to orbit that sun. Moments later a rift opened in space, from which a blinding light poured, and all passengers on both ships heard a voice that told them, "I am from beyond! Stay your enemies and all you desire shall be yours! Nothing you dream of is impossible for me to accomplish!" and for a brief moment The passengers on the ships were in shock to hear even one villain said they know he was serious about his words and the cosmic being known as Galactus tried to approach and absorb this infinite energy that would end his hunger with Doctor Doom coming in behind but to everyone own surprise Galactus was stated to be Swatted like a fly and after this they were then sent down to Battleworld. There, over the next several days, they engaged in a "Secret War" among themselves and most of the criminals sought to destroy the heroic adventurers in order to gain the prize that the Beyonder had promised.Secret Wars No.1 In the course of the "Secret War" Doctor Doom used unknown technological from Galactus ship which was a means to steal the Beyonder's unlimited power and absorb it Doom would inter the realm of which a portal opened as Doom entered the concept of death doesn't exist and so Beyonder decided to dissect and probe Doctor Doom body and as his chest plate lifted up from his torso into himself this fear of death was displayed as Will power by Doctor Doom which was a force which was used upon by the Beyonder himself but was also the way that Doom obtained the power. But apparently weakened to strike back against Doom, the Beyonder secretly took possession of the body of Klaw, who had been resurrected on Battleworld after his seeming destruction by the Dazzler. The Beyonder took control of Klaw's subconscious mind and thus motivated him to encourage Doom's fears of his superhuman opponents in the "Secret Wars" The Beyonder also had Klaw persuade Doom to grant him some of his power. Then later when Doom was struggling to control his power while in battle with Captain America the surge of self-doubt and fear caused Doctor Doom , the Beyonder left Klaw's body and reclaimed his power. The Beyonder then vanished with Klaw and Doctor Doom, and the participants in the "secret war" returned to the places from which they had come with full memory of the events.Secret Wars No.12 Months later, the Beyonder arrived on Earth to continue his study of humanity and of desire but as he enters he causes a major event which left Owen Reece and his Girlfriend Marsha Rosenberg scared meanwhile in Muir, Scotland within the home of Moira Mactaggert's it was Professor Xavier a moment he tried to inform all those even sending the New Mutants to the united states to be with the X-Men and Magneto. With this Moira had warned them that if this was truly the Beyonder that Professor Xavier told her about then she would fear for all of us but Professor X managed to contact Captain America while he was on his way from London's heathrow Airport to New York's JFK. He visits Own Reece and his lover having a chat with Owen and since he had never possessed a true form of his own before, but now he wanted to create for himself a physical form that resembled a composite of the bodies of various participants in the "Secret War" in order that he could walk among humanity and fulfill his desire for experience in this world. Next he gave himself a body identical to that of the Molecule Man To study the effects of enabling someone to fulfill his fantasies, the Beyonder transformed television writer Stewart Cadwall into the armored Thundersword. Cadwall ran amok in his new identity this caught the attention of the heroes who were on their way after pinpointing the location of the Beyonder, and was opposed and defeated by various heroes from both X-Men and Avengers. Subsequently after his conflict with the X-Men he was invisible following Captain America, picking that copying the physical form so the Beyonder went from a Infinite Dimensional to Three Dimensional form, but found it difficult to understand the counsel about the nature of life that he received from some of them and other human beings. Upon finding a clothing store when he wanted to know answers from the owner about eating and clothes and he recommended he asked a family or friend with his Beyonder uses his beyond human senses to sort out for a being knows which was Spider-Man also known as Peter Parker. With this he senses he teleported to his location with Peter Spidey-senses going off at this point the Peter has no idea this being was the Beyonder but as went up to him while in the elevator and asked him what is the purpose of clothing and at first Peter shrugged it off while he was in the elevator until Beyonder teleported again this time this made Peter question himself. About this man being a mere Looney and this made him put on the costume waiting to scare this person and using the senses about him coming around the corner his spidey senses stopped when Beyonder went invisible and had Spider-Man questioning himself about this unknown man being a hallucination and headed home after this conflict. Seconds later Peter thinks to himself about this event about saying people don't vanish and that only the Invisible Girl does and as he sneaked home for the Muppets the Beyonder follows and reads the mind of Peter about about the reason of his hunger was hallucinating with this small conversation Peter finally realized it was the Beyonder and momentously taught him how to Poop but not before helping him about find someone smarter like. Reed Richards with this the Beyonder teleports to Reed invisible only to those around him as they speak as reed talked on and was about to explain the Universe to him it was Beyonder who interrupted and seek out another while teleporting else where but with this Reed explains to his wife that communication with such a being with Unimaginable Godlike power is important and later he goes back to the same clothing store and teleported the suit onto himself and a unknown homeless Woman. Would help him fit this suit and as Beyonder followed this woman he gets into a conflict with Thugs only causing usual damage to his physical from and he teleported to the Heroes for Hire Inc seeking for the heroes he wanted and he used used his Godlike senses to look within the distant past to find out about Luke Cage also known as Power Man and Daniel Rand known as Iron Fist and. He Plunked them from a prior point in the time stream with Luke getting upset and trying to hit him but was overpowered with a single punch and even Iron fist tried a attack but the Beyonder had teleported out the way. And listening to the words of Power Man about leaving he does so out the window as a unknown force holds them and released them but it was Luke who went. After him out the broken window failing and falling as Beyonder reverted to energy form to just intercept this it was Luke again trying to harm this unknown man but Iron Fist who stopped his comrade and explained to the Beyonder about a small person of the universe with Power Man explaining it was money that explained everything as Peter showed up the Beyonder touched and turned the Heroes for hires building into Gold which was horror for Peter,Luke, and Daniel. Secret Wars II No.1 Beyonder would be asleep due to his physical form experiencing all new wonders but the sleep was short lived as a Police Officer rudely awaken him from his slumber and as the officer asked for a I.D or a place where he lived the Beyonder opened a small portal into the Beyond Realm with a single glance the officer couldn't comprehend he was scared and so with this he would walk around more on the streets. He later meets a Prostitute which offered him sex at a hotel but not before having money and the Beyonder being so to this human interaction he created a gold bar in his hand and this scared her thinking it was a trick and so the Beyonder teleports to a hotel and had gotten a room for himself only to find more conflict as the prostitute named Toots told her Boss Chulos and they confronted him. Explaining to Beyonder that his name was Vinnie and he asked about his history and with this he explained everything about the secret wars and the underworld figure named Vinnie now seeks to make use of the Beyonder's superhuman powers by acting as his guide to the world. Under Vinnie's influence the Beyonder sought wealth, pleasure, and power over others The Beyonder then had further altered his physical appearance, giving himself black, curly hair but he maintained the form he now had for most of the rest of his existence on Earth he even encountered Toots who stated she loved him after he went off on his own and as of later he goes off to the kingpin which used molecule manipulation to bend Kingpin to his will and the next day he had the world under his Will other then Owen Reece who had his own Molecules. The Beyonder finally parted company with Vinnie, and used his powers to take complete control of every mind, and, in fact, every atom of matter on Earth. But the Beyonder found himself fully unsatisfied and realized he took no pleasure in having every being serve him if they were compelled to do so as if they were robots so the Beyonder released everyone and everything on Earth from his control, and also wiped out everyone's memories of his conquest of Earth, although he allowed some people to retain a vague reminiscence of it.Secret Wars II No.3 The Beyonder would find and observe Matt Murdock around the city invisible even helping him out with Court files and everything else all on the free will of himself and once reading the mind of Matt about his desire to have his vision back it was the Beyonder who gave it to him as a short prize but Daredevil regretting this so he called out to the Beyonder to take back his Cure after having a short brief date with Glorianna after. Witnessing so much but wanted to take it all back and calling off the date when Matt had a case but when the Beyonder appears, Matt tells him that he is not going to take the case and to make him blind again. The Beyonder had informed Matt that he will allow him to keep his vision as a gift but he was Unmoved, Murdock warns the Beyonder that if he doesn't take back his gift, he will sue him. But Beyonder sees that there is no way to talk Matt into keeping the gift of sight that he so desires for, the Beyonder revokes his gift of and leaves. At that time, Foggy had given up on taking the case for that was filed by the Beyonder, finding the legal argument to purchase the entire planet Earth a impossible act through the legal system which ends this adventure for the Beyonder. Daredevil Vol.1 No.223 Post-Recton: Cosmic Cube In the distant past, enigmatic Beyonders created pocket universes holding vast amounts of sentient energy, possibly as incubation units for their young. Personality Appearance Weaknesses Powers and Abilities Reference Category:Marvel Comics Character Category:Male Category:Cosmic Being Category:Omnipotent Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Canon Character Category:Comic Book Characters